


Service With a Smile

by spiritofsky



Series: Femslash February 2017 [6]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: Fluttershy drops by Sugarcube Corner.





	

"Oh! Fluttershy!" Pinkie called and waved as Fluttershy walked into Sugarcube Corner.

"Hello Pinkie." She greeted back with a small smile, starting to blush a little. "I was hungry so I thought I'd get something here, so I could uh, see you."

Pinkie beamed. "Aw! Really Flutters? That's so cute! What were you thinking of getting then?"

"Um, carrot cake would be nice." Fluttershy said, putting a couple of bits on the counter.

"Okie dokie! We still have some slices! I'll be right back okay!" Pinkie said, disappearing then almost instantly reappearing with two slices of cake. "Here you go!"

"O-Oh, but I only paid for one slice..."

"The other one's on me! An extra gift for an extra special pony!"

Fluttershy smiled. "Uh, see you later Pinkie?"

"Sure! It's a date!"


End file.
